HIDE x AND x SEEK
by Doctor Blythe
Summary: "Now let's see…. With the help of this eye, I can see you no matter where you are Killua." (Killua and Palm pairing)
1. Chapter 1

Knov was hectic for the impending hunter exam, Chairman Cheadle appointed him with Morel to be one of the examiners.

Palm Siberia , Knov's student was dillydallying in her apartment walking back and forth while conspicuously gawping the telephone in the corner of her room.

"M-master said to contact me this day… w-what took him so long? I've waited and waited for this day, I even petulantly sojourn myself to look for him…"

She halted and stops murmuring when the phone reverberated. The gloominess diminished and the perky surrounding emanates that seems so dazzling.

"M-mastee… how, what are you…

"Palm, listen this is urgent I need your help" Knov cuts her mid-sentence.

"M-most obliged m-master, j-just what do you want me to do" She responded while fancying his master and her together in lovey-dovey her imagination shift s then the picture appeared censored with only shown thrown clothes in every viewpoint.

Uhfgh~ Palm mutters while squeezing herself.

"Palm, Palm are you listening?!"

The imagination bubble then shattered and dissipates bringing her into reality.

She flushes and replied in self-conscious demeanour "Y-yes master…"

"Palm I want you to locate someone for me right away, the hunter association is pretty obnoxious at the moment dealing with Beyond group. Pariston transported the hybrid cocoons he collected in an island which is apparently part of the exam site. The hybrids are running amok, it's tough to contained them I need experienced people enough on confronting them. I need man within a week, is it possible for you to look someone for me?"

"Y-yes master, I'll definitely bring you someone for aid"

Thank you so much Palm, I'm grateful for your willingness to help. Okay gotta hang up now. Bye.

"I'm so happy Master needed me" Palm mumbles while clutching the telephone on her chest, heart shapes soars and pops around her.

"No time to waste" She said and settle down on a table writing a list in a note.

"Hmmm~ "She crushed out Gon's name.

"He's possibly with his dad now, he became a hunter on an early age on clear perspective and that is to meet his father, I just can't borrowed those years of hardship for a selfish request" She thought of Gon and smile. "Enjoy your labour Gon-kun you deserve some peace and parent's guidance."

"Now let's see…. With the help of this eye, I can see you no matter where you are Killua."

Palm was on the lobby of the hotel where Killua was staying. She aboard 2 blimps and a bus to reached where she was right now.

"This is for master, heaven was testing my love for him, I can't dare to fail! I'll drag Killua with me if necessary" Palm thought as the elevator ascends.

She's been banging the door for minutes now.

She peek on Killua's where-about with the used of her "eye".

"That brat, he's no doubt behind this door"

"Killua this is Palm please open the door" She yells while rampaging and kicking the border of her way in.

People on the adjacent room came out and badmouthed her for disturbing them.

"That brat….!" Calmed down, this is nothing but a challenge of love I must not wavered. "She said to herself and with the use of nen she maximized her nen strength into her hand and broke the knob and entered.

"What do you want?"

Killua's word of welcome punctures Palm's inside then he turn his back at her and stare at the horizon that filling the window's view.

She enforced her lips to form a curve and said "I'm in need of your help"

"As you see Gon's not with me"

"I'm not looking For Gon, I'm exactly looking for you" She replied while thinking " If not for my master's request I won't waste even a single minute to talk to you damn brat, you didn't even bothered to say long time no see heh"

"What do you want? Don't make me repeat myself again." Killua said.

"My master Knov was looking for people to help him confined the hybrids that one of the Zodiac collected, he wan…."

"Don't want to"

"Let me finish talking first and goddamit face me you little.. does your parent didn't not taught you that at least face someone if she's talking to you, you impertinent brat "

Palm undergone a minute long metamorphosis, alarming aura surrounds her.

Killua jumps at the far corner of his room near the bed where Alluka was sleeping. "Whoa, calmed-down"

"She's on her lunatic mode, she's dangerous" Killua thought.

"Nanika wake up. Make her go home" Killua ordered the moment she's conscious.

"Im sorry Palm, I just can't handle you." He thought and sighed. "Sorry Nanika for using your power for my own convenient, that would be the last, I promised."

Palm was stabbing the wall of her room where she draw the outline of Killua an hour after Nanika make her go home.

"That damn brat needs to be punished, I'll kill him, kill kill kill kill!"

The phone rang and she diffidently answered.

"Palm, how's your searching?

She turn like melted marshmallow and replied "Going well M-master, worry not"

"Okay. Just checking your proceedings." And hanged up.

Palm was dressed in tight pants wearing a red plunging neckline long-sleeved on top and a fashionable hat that covers her eye on her forehead, with sun glasses and red shoes.

She already saw where Killua was.

She entered the restaurant where he is and unswervingly went into Killua's table.

She slapped Killua's face and yell as maximum as she could muster.

"You lowly impudent bastard! You broke up with me just for this cross-dressing guy! How could you!

Hehehe die on shame Killua ha-ha-ha! She thought while acting emotionally hurt.

Killua red in face, grabbed Alluka and Palm to the exit.

Palm heard some of the customer says "She's a shotacon"

She hastily want to flee the mob's ogling and be deaf for a moment to unheard the labelling meant for her.

"Who are you?!" Killua asked when they're outside.

Palm took her glasses and hat for response.

"Palm!?" Killua gasped.

"I don't recognize her at first, I lacked training" he morosely thought.

"You look well, ow I mean I don't recognized you at first" he diverted his attention on the street to avoid witnessing her expression.

"Killua, I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot thinking that they'll think ill of you if I've did that, I just thought for it as a payback for what you did last time and it turned out my disgrace."

"Forget it"

Killua cannot believe that he actually mean it.

Onii-chan who is this obaasan? Alluka intercepted

Palm's unsettling aura oozes that made Killua instantly move behind Alluka and whisper "She's Palm, she's a witch Alluka, she'll devour you if you'd done bad things"

Alluka's expression was firmed and unruffled. "Stay away from Onii-chan you hairy monster, I'll protect Onii-chan from the likes of you" she scowled.

Without a second thought Killua seized and carry Nanika and run away from Palm in god speed that makes Palm even more livid.

"Those brats! Wherever you may be, you cannot escape my eye" she enrage while trailing Killua's pace.


	2. Chapter 2

Her clairvoyance helps her stalking abilities beyond escape. She found out that even Killua was nurtured through obscurity he still have that subtle part inside him, she witnessed it on her own eye since she's following him for hours now. She's back to her nonchalant self and decided to confront him.

"Killua, Listen. I won't stop following you till you approve to help me and don't bother fleeing again, for no matter where you go, you know you cannot escape me."

Killua look back to confirm if it was really Palm who's talking behind him, flabbergasted, Killua frown and said.

"Do what you want to do, I don't care" And he drag Alluka to the bus.

Sun descends and dusk approaches. Palm was sitting on the bench in front of the hotel where Killua was residing. She sighed and stood up. Minutes later she's on the front of Killua's room. She effectively established her way in and there she saw Alluka in her slumber and Killua in the same spot, gazing the night sky.

"Are you happy in what you've decided"? Palm halt besides him, staring what he's staring while placing her hands in the window frame.

"Yes, I'm not helping you" He sounds oddly tired.

I'm talking about Gon, are you really happy and content to separate ways with him, or are you still having doubts with yourself and still believing that you don't deserve to be alongside with him and or be his friend?

"I am where I am now in my own choice and would you mind your own business?" He replied facing Palm with utter amusement yet his voice was placid, even cheerful so much that it was hard to feel the poison in his words, or to believe that he really meant it.

"A right decision lies not just by choosing an option rather it rest on acceptance and peace of mind, Killua don't torture yourself and make out what you desired most." She counters while placing her hand on top of his.

Killua flushed on the sudden gesture. "A-and w-why e-exactly you're here I told you that I won't help you no matter what you do" he stutters while keeping his distance away.

"You're cute when you're bashful "Palm giggles.

Killua reddened and loss at words.

Palm snickers and said "Okay, here's my deal, a month supply of chocolates in return of helping me"

Killua having his composure back replied "I can buy my own chocolates so get out"

"Fine. Six months."

Killua pause for a second and said "No deal. Get out, now!"

"Okay, okay one year, how's that"

Killua chuckles while biting his lips, "A free supply of chocolates for a year" he drool just by thinking of eating the sweets.

His gaze move back on Palm.

"Okay, deal"

Hearing that, Palm laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

On the island, Palm, Meleoron, Knuckle, Shoot, Morel, Ikalgo, Killua and Alluka were inside Knov's conjured room discussing strategies. They plan on obliterating only those hybrids that are on a squadron leader level, they're divided on four groups leaving Alluka behind. Palm and Killua was paired.

The moment they leave the room they parted on separate directions. Killua and Palm was running south, they met soldier level hybrid along the way. After knocking a dozens of them they slowed their pace and appear vigilant for they both sense a menacing aura. Palm was meter ahead with Killua and on a blink of an eye Palm vanishes.

He can't feel Palm's aura anymore, he hastily move to the spot where Palm disappear and realizes too late that he falls into their foe's trap.

Xuryu called his nen ability hide and seek, first he draw a circle on a certain location and whoevers steps on it activates the maze he created and automatically dragged him and those who activated it, placing them in different corner of the maze after 5 seconds of activating it the trap circle will lost its usage. On that dimension he is both the seeker and the one to be sought out. The stranded can only leave the maze if he found the exit or if he was discovered he may also alter his condition.

Once it was activated only the set condition will be their way out. Xuryu knows the exit and he thought that it will be boring if he could get out anytime he wanted so as a challenge for himself he changes his condition making Palm the portal of their exit, not him or the finish line.

Somewhere in the maze Palm was unconscious one of the soldier ants manage to cut her skin beforehand it's the poisons after effect.

Meanwhile Killua was processing his where about when he heard Xuryu's voice.

"Welcome to my labyrinth". His voice was resonated in every corner of the maze.

Everywhere was green, an exotic species of plant was place like a wall or a scattered gigantic dominoes in every corner leading to junctions or dead end.

Killua run after he thought of Palm. "I know she's been dragged in this dimension too, I need to find her" He thought while taking huge strides.

"Whoaa, whoa not so hasty, eh. Why not let's compete, whoever finds the lady wins and can escape this place."

Killua cannot sense his nen at all and he appears to be following him. "Does he master the art of zetsu? First things first, I need to find Palm" he thought.

* * *

*_next chapter will be the last chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

After turning left, something pierces him in the face. Killua stopped running, standstill he examine the surrounding area.

Xuryu hated to be ignored. He overtakes Killua and stabbed him.

He has another ability called "Camouflage" unlike Meleoron, Xuryu's ability is more for cover up or being one with his environment. He had genes of chameleon and scorpion mask in human flesh the only peculiar thing to his physicality was his extra arms protruding above his elbow, it looked like pincers.

Killua's godspeed activated and run ahead.

In the far corner of the maze, Palm was conscious and dizzy. She put her left hand into her left eye and looks for Killua.

Xuryu on the other hand was enjoying himself looking for Killua, when he's yards away from him he stop blinking and hide himself in a mash of greenery. He managed to scratch Killua's left arm, then left leg, then his back. When Xuryu aim for his neck Killua staggers forward making Xuryu blinks, now Killua can clearly see him without a second thought Killua switches his snake hands on and grab Xuryu's heart.

He's immune to poison but he's losing lots of blood making him woozy.

"Where are you, Palm" he mutters before the darkness totally consumed him.

Palm was frantic when she saw Killua on his crystal lying on his pool of blood.

She's trembling while running trying to sort out Killua's particular position. Everything she saw was the same in the crystal. She's crying Killua's name, cursing herself that it would be her fault if anything happens to him. She remember their conversation after Killua made a deal with her, his laughter, his smirk, his hideous stare, his flickering kindness, his melancholic eyes that made her shed a tear for his stead. That exact moment all she wanted was to see Killua and just be beside him. She realizes that she'll do everything just to make him happy to erase his melancholy and to make him safe.

She feels like running for hours now and she thank gods when she saw him. She embraced him, a second after they're back on the island. She checked Killua's pulse and she smiled while hugging him more tightly.

Killua whimpers.

Palm? Thank you..

"Sshh. It's alright now. And don't you remember what you said before that you'll never be thanking me again since were friends already."

Killua smiled.

"It's because I like you not just as a friend" He thought and coughed blood but manage to speak again.

Killua close its eyes and take a hard breath.

"Take care of Alluka…..and…

"Thank you for finding me…Palm"

* * *

_Sorry Killua fans, I'm just really fond of tragedy. Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
